


Better Togerther

by HunterAce6190, SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Boys Kissing, Gabriel is losing himself, Gabriel lets Sam have control, Gay, His dick is taking over, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In Sams hands, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Oil glands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Porn, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Sam is losing control, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, i stayed up all night, it never actually happened, only for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAce6190/pseuds/HunterAce6190, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: The boys go on a hunt and Gabriel questions things. Soon Gabriels gonna need some help, can Sammy help him?
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Series: Sabriel OS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Better Togerther

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this overnight, in like 8 hours, sorry if it fucking sucks

Gabriel was clingy. Clingy to Sam specifically. Nobody in the bunker minded it. Dean, at first, was confused, but he accepted it. Cas never paid any attention to it and Sam had no objections. Sam would be sitting in the library and Gabriel was usually right beside him, silent, but still there. Or he was in the kitchen, Gabriel was there too, Gabriel also hung out with Sam in his room often. No one really paid much mind to it. Of course Sam got his private time. Especially in the shower or something like that. Usually then Gabriel would hang in Sam’s room or with Castiel. 

Today, Gabriel and Sam walked into the library, where Dean and Cas were reading the news. “Anything new?” Sam said. “Maybe, there was a wife who beat her husband's head in with a hammer. Says she has no memory of it.” Dean said and Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked over Dean’s shoulder. “Two others just like it too. Beat in their husband’s or boyfriend’s head in with some sort of blunt object, no memory of it.” Dean said. “Possession?” Gabriel offered, “Most likely. We should check it out either way,” Dean said. “Would it be necessary for all of us to go?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow. “Well two could stay back while the other two go question, or we separate and a pair go question the officers while the other two question the partners and children. It could be a team effort.” Dean said. Cas didn’t argue further and Sam shrugged. “Alright, let’s go.” Dean said and Sam backed up to let Dean get up. 

They decided to take two cars. Since the Impala wouldn’t be the best idea for transportation for the four of them if they were to split up. Dean and Cas took the Impala while Sam and Gabriel took Sam’s 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle that he had bought a little while back. While driving, the brothers kept contact by cell. The drive was about thirteen hours long, from the bunker to Lexington Kentucky. They stopped a couple of times for snacks and gas. Sam and Gabriel chatted about little things, before they just drove in comfortable silence, listening to whatever Gabriel had put on. They arrived at a motel at just about 8 o’clock, just before sunset, and Dean was already inside the lobby area. Sam decided to wait in the car parked next to Dean. Soon Dean came back out and Sam got out, as well as Gabriel and Cas, and walked up to him. “I got two rooms, just since there's four of us and that’s cramped all into one room,” Dean said and Sam nodded. Dean handed Sam his key, their rooms were right next to each other. “We should rest from a full day of driving before we go to question, it’s getting late.” Sam said and Dean agreed. They went to their respected rooms and Sam sighed as he walked in. 

The motel was one of the ‘better’ ones. Reddish brown carpets, blue walls, flower patterned with yellow and green. The bed had a weird pattern comforter, it was brownish with other colors, yellow, some weird color that Sam couldn’t put his finger on, colors like that. There were two queens, Sam set his travel bag on the one closest to the door. He sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. “You look tired.” Gabriel said, Sam shrugged. “I just need a shower,” he said. Gabriel sat on the bed furthest from the window as Sam stood up, taking his bag into the bathroom. “I’ll be out soon,” He said. “Don’t take too long, I wanna snuggle and watch TV.” Gabriel teased and Sam rolled his eyes chuckling as he closed the bathroom door. Starting the shower. Gabriel could hear the water running, and he decided to strip off the clothes he was wearing. He brought his own bag of clothes with him, just because. He rummaged around his bag until he got the clothes he wanted. It’s not that he was low on grace, or that he wasn’t able to snap clothes into thin air, he just… he started to like the feeling of not needing his grace for every little thing like he was used to. Sam had been slowly teaching him that, and it kinda relaxed Gabriel. He slipped on a flannel shirt that used to be Sam’s, not that he’d admit that he took it, and just some shorts. Booty shorts to be exact. He slipped under the covers and turned the T.V on as he flipped through the channels. Finding a crime documentary he stopped, intrigued. Human on human crime was something Gabriel found… kinda concerning. Sometimes it confused Gabriel, other times, he understood it was a mental issue. 

Gabriel got really into it, he was holding one of the pillows against his chest, he didn’t even notice the shower turn off. Nor did he hear the rustling around, he finally noticed when Sam emerged from the steamy room, wearing an undershirt and sweats, his hair still damp, as it stuck to his forehead. Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from staring, Sam’s undershirt clung to his body like a skin tight suit. His biceps flexed and unflexed as Sam set his bag down next to his bed, veins bulging out. Gabriel swallowed thickly before ripping his gaze to the TV again. “What are you watching?” Sam asked, sitting on his bed and glancing at the Tv. “Some crime documentary.” Gabriel responded and Sam hummed, laying back on the bed. “Is that my shirt?” Sam asked and Gabriel looked at him, “What? No, I found this at a thrift store.” Gabriel lied and Sam chuckled, shrugging. “Whatever you say,” He said and shifted his eyes back to the TV. After about an hour, there was a knock at the door, and Sam got up to answer it. He glanced through a peephole to see a delivery man. He looked at Gabriel confused. “Did you order something?” Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head. Sam opened the door. “Order for… Wesson? Paid for over the phone by… Collins?” The pizza man said. Sam recognized the alis, Dean had ordered food. “Yes thank you.” Sam said and the pizza guy handed over the pizza and Sam set it down and got his wallet from his coat pocket, tipping the delivery guy. 

“Dean ordered pizza?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded. He checked his phone, “Yep, sent me a text ten mintues ago.” He said, texting back that he had gotten the pizza and a small thank you. He threw his phone on the bed and looked at Gabriel,”I know you eat sugar, but what about pizza?” He asked and Gabriel chuckled, “Now, Cassie may only taste molecules. But I, on the other hand, do not.” He said, getting up from the bed and saltering over to where Sam was at the table opening the pizza box. It was a triple meat pizza, simple enough. Sam got a couple of pieces before sitting down on the bed. Gabriel got one as well. Sam grabbed his computer and started to eat. Sam was researching local lore to see if anything would pop up. Gabriel sat next to Sam looking over his shoulder. After a while Sam’s eyes were starting to hurt from looking at the screen. He had long finished his food. “Okay, Samsquatch. Time for sleep.” Gabriel said and Sam groaned. “Sam, c’mon it’s almost eleven, okay? We’ve been looking for hours, get some shut eye, and we’ll question and look more tomorrow, okay?” Gabriel said, closing Sam’s laptop. “Fine, fine.” Sam said, letting Gabriel set his laptop on the table. Sam laid back on the bed and Gabriel waltzed over, shutting the light off. Sam glanced Gabriel up and down, “What’s with the shorts?” He asked and Gabriel looked at him with a raised brow. “What?” Gabriel asked. “Your shorts, you’ve never worn anything like that before.” Sam commented and Gabriel shrugged, “They’re comfy.” 

When Sam woke up the next morning, it was pounding on the door. Before he had a chance to sit up, Gabriel was dressed in normal clothing, a blue collared shirt and black jeans, opening the door. “Dean, sheesh, careful, it’s still bright and early and I think you just woke up Sammy.” Gabriel said, and Sam groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. “Well too bad, we got another murder.” Dean said, “I’ll be ready in five.” Sam said, getting up and instantly grabbing his bag and going to the bathroom. Dean was already dressed in his suit. Sam was ready in four. Brushing his teeth while fixing his suit. He soon left the room and met Dean by the impala. “Cas and Gabriel are going to the morgue, me and you will head to the scene.” Dean said and Sam nodded, tossing Gabriel his car keys as he got into the impala. Gabriel easily caught them, he was now also dressed in a suit, and walked over to Sam’s car, Cas following. Sam got in the passenger of the Impala and Dean got in the drivers. The humans left first, the angels turning down the opposite street. 

Cas and Gabriel made it to the morgue easily. They both got out, walking inside the building. Cas instinctively let Gabriel take the lead. Gabriel and Cas flashed their badges at the lady working, “Agent Ross this is my partner, Agent Cooper, FBI, we’d like to take a look at the bodies from the recent homicides.” Gabriel said smoothly. Technically this wasn’t necessary, as they were angels, and could control human perception, but better to be safe than sorry right? The lady let them back into the room and let the first victim out to be seen. “He was bashed in the head with a crowbar.” She said and Gabriel nodded, looking at the victim intently. His head was smashed in, no shit, but his body was deeply cut up, Gabriel tilted his head to the side. “ Rebekah ?” Gabriel mutters. “What was the name of the wife?” Cas asked. “Husband, actually, his name was Joseph. Joseph and William. Such a shame, they were a lovely couple.” She sighed. Cas and Gabriel looked at the other bodies, each of them had a named carved into them somewhere, each a different name then their wives/girlfriends. William was the only one with the husband. When they left the morgue, Gabriel looked at the list of the names. “ Rebekah, Josepene, Alex, and Jeffery. All not the names of their wives or girlfriend, or husband, all carved into some part on their bodies.” Gabriel said. “It has to be possession, but by who? Or what?” Castiel said and Gabriel sighed, “I don’t know.” 

Going back a bit, Sam and Dean arrived at the scene just as they were taking the body. They met up with the main officer working the case. “Agent Wilson, this is my partner, Agent Julis.” Dean said, both of them flashing badges. The officer gave them the quick rundown of what had happened. One of the kids found their father’s head beat in with a meat cleaver on the kitchen floor, mother covered in blood sleeping on the couch, had no memory of the event, fingerprints everywhere. Sam did a quick look around the place as Dean kept the officer distracted. Sam was looking for anything, sulfur, plasma, hexbag, anything to give them a clue. When he returned, he shrugged as he was empty handed. They finished up their interviews and sighed as they walked back to the car. “So what? Possession? These wives didn’t just kill their husbands randomly, and without reason.” Sam said and Dean sighed, “Well, let’s meet up with the angels and see what they found.” Dean said, as they both got into the car. Sam called Gabriel, and they decided to meet at a diner. 

At the Diner, they all met at the table, far in the back. “What did you guys find?” Cas asked as Sam and Dean sat down. “Jack squat, other than the fact she beat his head in with a meat cleaver!” Dean mutters huffing. “They seemed to live the apple pie life, all of them.” Sam said, sighing. “Yeah, well, I found names carved into their bodies.” Gabriel said, handing the paper to Sam. Sam quickie read it and then handed it to Dean. “So maybe… we had affairs going on?” Sam questioned. “It’s not something to rule out.” Dean said as the waiter came over. Sam ordered a coffee, Dean did as well while getting the stack of pancakes and bacon. Gabriel got a plate of eggs and bacon with waffles with apple juice and Cas got a coffee as well. “Since when do angels eat?” Dean asked when the waiter was out of earshot. “Since I acquired the taste for food while posing as a god.” Gabriel said, kinda in a smartass tone. Dean nodded and accepted the answer. Sam chuckled, shaking his head. Cas didn’t seem to be paying attention. “So, who’s vengeful spirit is going after cheating husbands?” Cas tilted his head and Dean shrugged. “That’s what we’re here to figure out man.” 

Days went by. Sam and Gabriel were able to find a woman who killed her husband by bashing his head in, carving the name of the woman he was having an affair with into his stomach and then hung herself in her cell. They all figured that had to be the spirit, of course it was. Sam and Dean went to the graveyard, Gabriel and Cas staying by the car to keep watch as the boys salted and burned the body. Once they were back and in the clear, they all returned to the hotel for the night. Sam groaned as he laid back on the bed. “Digging like that is shitty for the back.” he mutters and Gabriel chuckled, tapping Sam’s legs and the pain in Sam’s back went away instantly. “Thanks, but that wasn’t necessary.” Sam said, sitting up again and Gabriel chuckled, shrugging. “It was my pleasure.” He said, grabbing his bag and setting it on his bed. Gabriel sighed glancing at Sam, who was staring at the floor. “You alright Sammy?” Gabriel asked and Sam jumped a bit. “Yeah, something just seems off.” Sam said, shrugging. “It’s probably my imagination.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “Alright, well, how about we get into more comfortable clothes, you drink your beer, I’ll drink something fruity, and we cuddle watching tv?” Gabriel teased and Sam chuckled. “Sure, you fruit loop.” Sam said, and Gabriel winked at him, he decided he’d change in the bathroom, since again, he didn’t feel like he had to use his grace. Once he was back in clothes he liked, the shirt and the shorts, he came back out just as Sam was digging around in his bag, wearing sweatpants, and only sweatpants. He was shirtless and Gabriel just about dropped his travel bag. 

While it was true, Angel’s could usually see souls and not bodies, Gabriel, playing trickster for so long, was able to turn down the soul and turn up the physical features and holy shit Sam was  **_HOT_ ** . Clearing his throat Gabriel moved to his bed and Sam looked at him. “I didn’t pack enough clean shirts. My last clean one got dirty digging.” Sam explained and Gabriel nodded, snapping his fingers and a shirt appeared on the bed for Sam. Sam chuckled, “Thank you,” He said and Gabriel nodded, “Anytime.” Gabriel said, trying to keep his cool. Sam slipped the shirt on and Gabriel already missed those abs and toned muscles. The shirt fit perfectly to where Sam was still defined, but it was comfortable for Sam to wear. Gabriel set his travel bag down and stretched. Sam glanced over as he did, the flannel that was definitely stolen from him raised up just a bit for Sam to see what shorts Gabriel was wearing. They looked to be, of course, silky and golden. Honestly, Sam would be lying if he said he didn’t steal a glance at Gabriel’s ass, which the shorts curved perfectly, by the way. Sam exhaled a breath as he set his own bag down and ran a hand through his hair. Gabriel hummed as Sam sat down on his bed. Gabriel hopped on Sam’s bed as well, and Sam gave a confused look, “I meant what I said, we’re drinking and cuddling.” He declared, snapping his fingers and Sam had a beer in his hands. Gabriel had… what was that a piña colada maybe? Sam chuckled and Gabriel moved to settle against Sam’s side, Sam moved his arm so it would wrap around him easily. Gabriel turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels before settling on some crime show. 

“What’s with you and crime?” Sam asked, “It’s… intriguing to me I guess. I don’t know. Monsters I can understand, Just, some people are crazy.” Gabriel said and Sam chuckled, taking a drink of his beer. Gabriel sipped his drink as well. They sat in silence, sometimes Sam would mutter the type of weapon, usually gun, was used by just the bullet or bullet wound… and Gabriel was surprised he could tell. Sam finished his beer quickly and Gabriel would replace it without so much of batting an eye. He chuckled, but didn’t say anything. Sam set the beer on the side table, after taking a few sips, intending to save it. His arm stayed around Gabriel as he settled again and Gabriel didn’t seem bothered, or to even notice Sam had moved.

“Question, why does that actor have to be so damn attractive?” Gabriel said aloud, and Sam looked down at him. “Which one?” He asked and Gabriel looked at him. “Him, the dark haired on who looks like he could fuck you into next week.” Gabriel said, pointing at the screen. Sam glanced at the actor and chuckled. Yes he was quite attractive, he just didn’t expect something like that coming from Gabriel. “I mean yeah, he’s attractive.” Sam said nodding and Gabriel looked at him. “What?” Sam asked. “It seems like you’re making fun on of me, Samuel,” Gabriel accused and Sam scoffed, “I am not.” He said and Gabriel hummed, reaching across the moose-human hybrid to set his half drank drink next to the beer. “Really now? You don’t think I can say when I think a man is smokin hot?” Gabriel said, smirking and Sam rolled his eyes. “I never said that,” Sam said as Gabriel shifted to sit on Sam’s thighs. “Your tone did. Why? Is it because I’m in a male vessel?” Sam gave him a small bitch face. “There is nothing wrong with saying that he is attractive, and I’m sorry if my tone came out wrong. And no, your vessel has nothing to do with this, I had just never heard or noticed you calling anything that didn’t look feminine attractive, so what you said caught me off guard.” Sam said, his voice having false defense laced in it. Gabriel chuckled, “I know, I’m just teasing.” He said and Sam nodded, smiling. Gabriel moved off of Sam’s lap and back to his original place, Sam held him warmly. They continued to watch in silence, they both finished their drinks and Sam felt himself getting more and more tired the more he watched the TV, his eyes failing him on staying open, and finally he had passed out. 

Gabriel notices Sam’s breathing became lighter, and he became a little heavier. He looked up at the hunter, to find that he had fallen asleep. Gabriel smiled, and moved to help Sam lay down completely. Shifting his own body to cuddle up next to him, he liked feeling Sam’s warmth, it relaxed him. He turned the volume of the tv down, he was a celestial being, he could hear it fine either way. He laid his head against Sam’s chest right on his heart. He was now less focused on the Tv and more on Sam’s heart. It beat peacefully, calmly, rhythmically. There would be times where Sam would feel… useless. Harmful. Like a piece of shit basically. He’d tear himself down. Lay in bed, curled up. Sometimes he refused to eat. When those days came, Gabriel would lay like this with Sam. At first it weirded Sam out. But Gabriel used to tap his fingers in the same rhythm his heartbeat was beating. It seemed to help remind Sam that he was still living. His heart was beating. And it was beating for a reason. Sometimes, when that wasn’t enough, Gabriel would hum to him. Some songs he’s made up in his head, or songs like ‘Hey Jude’ that he knew would relax Sam. Gabriel would also talk about what Sam had accomplished in his life, who he’s helped. Who he’s saved. He’d find anyway to build Sam back up again. Maybe that’s why Sam and Dean didn’t mind having him around. Gabriel always made Sam feel better, no matter how long it took. 

Gabriel started tapping his fingers to Sam’s heartbeat and Sam almost automatically relaxed under him. It was a habit now. Gabriel looked up at Sam’s face. Sam looked peaceful, no nightmares plagued his dreams tonight. Gabriel gazed at him. He had always found Sam beautiful. Inside and out. His soul shone bright, brighter than anyone would believe. Especially when he was happy, or grateful, or had learned something new and was excited to know this information. While yes, some things can dim this light, like when Sam falls into his suicidal state, or when he had been drinking Demon Blood. Nothing had ever fully put it out. Even after his soul had returned from hell, and the wall broke, releasing Lucifer to plague his mind, his soul never lost it’s light. Sam always found something to believe in. It amazed Gabriel. Physically, Sam was a very handsome man. That part was obvious. He had good bone structure, a 5 o’clock shadow, his facial features matched his face. His eyes. Don’t get Gabriel started on those beautiful works of art. They always seemed a different color. Though Gabriel couldn’t currently see them, he could imagine just as easily. Sometimes they shone blue, others green, sometimes even brown depending on the light. But Gabriel’s favorite time to look in Sam’s eyes is when all three were present, even a little bit of gold could be seen. Gabriel called those eyes, the sunflower eyes. Gabriel also adored Sam’s hair. It was long and flowy. Gabriel liked messing with it. Sam allowed him to play with it every once in a while. Gabriel suspected Sam had a hair-pulling kink. \

Sam was a very tall man. Gabriel actually felt physically small around him. Technically he was. He was comfortable at the height his vessel was at, but being next to Sam kinda made him feel small. But also protected. Next to Sam, he knew no one would even give them a second glance, since Sam’s height was intimidating. Gabriel knew he was safe in Sam’s arms as well. Yes, he is an archangel and could smite anyone without a second glance, but, it was nice to feel protected. He could only imagine being one of his lovers and how they must feel, or how they would have felt. But alas, Gabriel was not Sam’s lover. Just his friend. Best friend if anything. And Gabriel was content with that. Gabriel exhaled and closed his eyes, listening to Sam’s heart again, and felt Sam’s hand move to hold his waist. Gabriel was glad that Sam was now comfortable enough to hold Gabriel without feeling awkward. He knew Sam was comfortable with his sexuality, more comfortable than Dean anyway, and didn’t being close to another man affect him as much. Sure, at first it was weird and awkward. But soon Sam realized that honestly, it helped more than it harmed. So he stopped letting it be awkward and just let it happen. 

Angels didn’t sleep. Not if their grace was charged up. But they had the ability to block out the world, mostly, close their eyes and let themselves float in warm darkness. They couldn’t dream on full grace. Gabriel was able to get close enough, however. Using his imagination, the ability to block out the world, and closing his eyes, he can mimic human sleep. So when Sam awoke in the morning, the sun peaking through the curtains, and he felt the weight of the angel next to him, he was almost surprised to notice the other wasn’t awake and staring at the TV, which was still playing. But instead of moving and ‘waking’ the other up, he stared at the angel. Admiring him for when he was calm. Gabriel had obtained a beautiful vessel, and Sam wasn’t ashamed to admit it. He had. The small amount of stubble that was there just seemed to be perfect to Gabriel. But it was new, upon their first meeting at the uni, Gabriel had no facial hair whatsoever. His face also seemed to… be more carved, as if Gabriel had made some small changes, or whatever. Gabriel’s hair was also longer, just a bit, and definitely not as long as Sam’s, but it had a nice length to it. If you looked close enough, it almost seemed like he had freckles, and Sam found that to be adorable. Gabriel’s eyes were piercing. They were gorgeous, and reminded Sam was sunlight shining through whisky depending on how the light hit them. Sam would sometimes catch himself staring at the angel. 

Like Gabriel, Sam liked his height. He liked being taller than Gabriel. Not because it felt like he had one up on Gabriel. He knew the angel could take him down within a second. No he liked it because at the end of the day, Sam was taller than most everyone, but someone Gabriel’s height made it feel like he could protect them easily, by just standing in front of him. He liked having Gabriel curled up on his side like this, it made Sam feel needed, wanted, like he had something, someone, to protect, and they wouldn’t put up the biggest fight for it, like Cas or Dean. There have been times where Gabriel has reprimanded Sam for taking harsh blows in fights for the angel. But Sam would simply say, “How else am I supposed to protect you?” And even though it was almost pointless, Gabriel understood where Sam was coming from. Sam had lost many people trying to protect them. He wanted to be successful in protecting at least one. He would never admit it, but sometimes it reminded him of holding Jess at night. She’d curl up and breathe easy knowing Sam was there. Sam would instantly push that thought away, knowing that if he continues down that road, he’s think about the night he wasn’t there, which led to her death, and he didn’t want to think of that now. 

Sam jumped out of his trance when his phone rang. Gabriel’s eyes opened upon hearing the noise and he sat up. Both instantly missing the warmth. Sam answered his phone, his voice groggy, “Yeah?” When he realized who was talking he sat up more, clearing his throat, “Yes, okay, of course, we’ll be right in.” He said before hanging up. “Theirs been another body.” He said and Gabriel raised a brow. “But… you and Dean torched it.” He said, as Sam got his suit and tie. “Yeah, but like I said yesterday, something’s off.” He said, before walking into the bathroom. Gabriel groaned and laid back down, turning the T.V off. Deciding that he should go with Sam instead of waking Dean up. He got out of bed and snapped himself in a suit, not wanting to bother going through his travel bag. When Sam emerged, he looked freshed and he sighed, “Instead of waking Dean, I’ll go with you to the scene, and I’ll text Cas later.” Gabriel said and Sam nodded. He grabbed his keys and they both left the room. 

When they got to the scene, the wife was in cuffs, sobbing. Gabriel and Sam flashed badges and Gabriel got to glance at the body before they sent it to the morgue. Just like all the others. Head bashed in, this time the name ‘Sam’ was carved into his ribs. Gabriel walked over to Sam, “You ever see him before?” He asked and Sam shook his head. “Why?” He asked, “Because Sam is carved into his ribs.” Gabriel said and Sam nodded rolling his eyes. “Of course.” He said as the laid officer walked over. “Agent Julis and Agent…” The chief said, not recognizing Gabriel. Gabriel showed his fake badge, “Ross, I’m part of Julis and Wilson’s team. Wilson wasn’t able to make it.” Gabriel said and the officer nodded. They were giving the rundown of what happened and Gabriel looked around the home. Once the officer was finished, he looked at them. “Boy’s these aren’t normal cases.” He said, once everyone was out of earshot. “Yes, sir, we are aware.” Sam said and the officer started up again, “No I mean, all these women, and that one man, all murdered their husbands in similar ways, then have no memory of it? It’s all so… strange.” He said. “Well, we’re working to see maybe if these partners had anything in common, and maybe if a sort of drug got into their system that causes them to forget, or anything like that.” Sam said and the officer nodded, “Yeah, maybe that’s all it is.” He said. 

“Well, thank you for calling me. I’ll take this to my other partners, see what we can find out, alright?” Sam said, before excusing him and Gabriel to leave the property. Gabriel looked at Sam, “What do you think?” Gabriel asked. “It could be the husband.” Sam said, getting in the car, Gabriel doing the same. “Yeah… didn’t it say he was cremated though?” Gabriel said, “Anything he sees as valuable enough to keep himself attached here is good enough for him.” Sam said and Gabriel sighed. “Great, now we have to find this damn thing, burn it, melt it, get rid of it somehow.” Gabriel said as Sam started to drive back to the motel. Once they arrived, Cas was already waiting out for them. He motioned for them to come inside once both were out of the car. They did, and Dean was awake, drinking a coffee. “So while you two were out playing cop, me and Cas looking into it more, it may be the-” “Husband.” Sam finished for Dean who nodded. “And the husband had one, one, prized possession, his great grandmother's silver chain necklace. Never took the damn thing off.” He said. “But before his wife bashed his head in, she took it from him, and chucked it into the lake four miles from their house. Which caused him to freak the hell out, and she ran from him, all the way to the house…” Dean started, “Into the garage, where she smashed his head in.” Sam said. Dean nodded. “Great, so we have to go searching in a lake?” Sam groaned. “Actually no, a museum is where we have to go. See they found it, auctioned it off to the local museum, and that’s where it is now.” Cas said. “Me or Cas could easily get in and out within seconds if you two don’t wanna deal with it.” Gabriel offered. “Let’s go make sure it’s legit and actually still there first.” Dean said. 

The four of them arrived at the museum, and they were given a small tour. Sam and Cas had been torn away from their brothers at one point. So now they were searching together. “Sam, I have a question to ask you.” Cas said suddenly, “Okay, go ahead,” Sam said, looking around from the necklace. “How do you feel about my brother?” Cas said, turning to look at Sam, who stopped dead in his tracks. “I-I don’t understand.” Sam said and Cas scoffed a little bit, “Sam, I am not blind, I see how you two look at each other, how he clings to you like a lost puppy. How you two are closer than just normal friends, like you and I.” Cas said, giving a small smirk he no doubt learned from Dean. “Cas, we’re friends, nothing more, alright?” Sam said, but even he noticed how sad he had sounded when he said that. Okay so maybe Sam had feelings for Gabriel, maybe he has for a while now, sue him. “I asked how you felt about him, Sam, not what your level of trust was with him.” Cas said. Sam didn’t answer that, “You know it’s alright? To have feelings for him, it’s not… bad in any way.” Cas said, noticing the look on Sam’s face. “Yeah, well whether or not it’s allowed or not bad or whatever, doesn’t mean I’m worthy of him. Can we just.. find the necklace so we can leave, I’m really starting to hate it here.” He said, walking past Castiel. Gabriel had called Sam when he and Dean found it, in a locked case, in the back. 

They all came up with a plan to wait until nightfall for one of the angels to pop in and out, so they could melt it.

Once nightfall hit, Sam, Cas and Dean started a fire out in a secluded area, near the original lake. But the spirit must have figured out what they were doing, because the minute Gabriel touched the necklace, Sam was pinned against a nearby tree, choking on air. Gabriel instantly knew something was wrong. Cas had been thrown into that lake and kept under. And Dean was wrapped up in tree vines. The spirit seems focused on Sam, however. It showed itself, a man, early 30’s perhaps. Brown hair, pale skin that seemed to be cracked, and his head dented in. Sam was horrified at the sight. But Sam didn’t have much time to dwell, because he was gasping for air, and the spirit decided to start beating Sam in the face with… a rock? Sam couldn’t tell, he was slowly losing consciousness. When then he realized… the spirit put the fire out. Shit. Gabriel appeared behind a tree so the spirit wouldn’t see him. When he realized the fire had been put out. Gabriel did the next best thing. He snapped a bucket of lava into existence, and threw the necklace in. The spirit screamed before imploding and releasing everyone. Cas emerged from the water, gasping and then swimming back to shore. Dean had fallen from the tree. Sam was knocked out, bleeding heavily from his face, on the ground. Gabriel didn’t even have to think, he was next to Sam in an instant. Healing Sam instantly, but it didn’t wake him. Cas was helping Dean, and as soon as they both were well, they were also next to Sam. 

“He’ll be fine, he’s healed.” Gabriel said, “I’ll get him back to the room.” Was the last thing they heard before both the Archangel and the younger hunter vanished. Dean exhaled quickly, “Dean, he’ll be alright.” Cas said and Dean nodded, “Yeah I know, Gabriel’s good at the healing, but I need a drink.” He said and Cas nodded. They got in the Impala and Dean just started driving, and Cas made no objections to where they were headed. 

Gabriel had Sam laying on his bed. Sam was breathing easily, but Gabriel was still pissed at himself for not being fast enough. Somehow he had forgotten what room the necklace was in, then almost got caught taking it. Of course now it’s everywhere that the necklace was missing. Sam slowly started to wake, groaning gently. Gabriel was sitting on the other bed. “Gabe?” Sam had mutter, and Gabriel looked over at him. “Heya Sammy, how's the head?” Gabriel asked and Sam groaned, “Not… as bad as I thought. I guess we didn’t think the spirit would have found us.” Sam said and Gabriel hummed almost angrily, “It wasn’t you, it was me, I wasn’t fast enough.” Gabriel said. Sam knew exactly was Gabriel was doing. So he sat up and moved to the other bed, hugging Gabriel from behind. “Gabe, you did well, you ganked him.” He said and Gabriel scoffed, “If I would have faster, you wouldn’t have almost gotten killed!” He said, “Gabriel, I am alive, right?” Sam asked, and Gabriel sighed, “Yeah,” He said. “Then we won today, none of us are dead, and the monster has been taken out.” He said and Gabriel couldn’t find it in him to argue. He let himself slump against Sam, and let out a breath. 

Sam ran his hands up and down Gabriel’s biceps. “Sometimes, I wish you could see things how I could.” Sam mummers gently. Gabriel looked at him, “You’re still upset because I got a rock thrown at my face. I see it as taking one for the team as long as the monster gets taken out.” He said. “I’d rather the monster not be taken out if you have to die in the process.” Gabriel said, “Hm, now you sound like Dean.” Sam chuckled and Gabriel let a smile creep on his face. “Sometimes, I wish you could see your soul,” Gabriel said after heartbeats of silence. Sam hummed and stopped moving his hands. “You’d see how beautiful you really are, how bright you shine. How much it pains me to see the light become less and less the more you get hurt, until there would be nothing left.” Gabriel said, his voice barely a whisper. “Gabe…” Sam whispers and Gabriel closes his eyes, “Your soul is warm, Sam, very warm. Very inviting, it’s safe. It feels like home. I feel protected when I can feel your soul's warmth. Which is silly, being an archangel and all, but I can’t help it.” Gabriel said, his head leaning against Sam’s shoulder. Sam couldn’t help the smile that came on to his face. “I will alway be here for you to return to, Gabriel. You have no reason to hide anything from me, I will always be here.” And Gabriel knew, that was the truth. Gabriel turned to look at Sam, their lips almost touching. For a split second, Gabriel thought Sam was gonna kiss him. No he knew he was going to. Well until Sam’s stupid phone rang. Stopped by the ring of a phone. But it got Gabriel thinking. How did Sam feel about him? 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks later, Cas and Dean had left the bunker to go hang out or whatever. Sam was reading a book in the library that he found. Peacefully reading, since he hadn’t been able to read a good book in a while. He heard shuffling, so he looked up, seeing Gabriel and smiling at him. But Gabriel seemed timid. Afraid, almost. This worried Sam, so he bookmarked his page and set it down, “Everything alright?” He asked and Gabriel sighed. “I don’t- I need… hmm. Sam I…” Gabriel seemed to have trouble getting the words out. Sam tilted his head and Gabriel took a deep breath. “My wings need care, and I can’t do it myself.” Gabriel finally said. Sam raised a brow. “You want me to help?” He asked and Gabriel threw him a bitchface, as if to say ‘Obviously!’ “I would have asked Cas, but I think he’d be too uncomfortable.” He said and Sam raised an eyebrow. “Wing grooming is a very… intimate thing, especially between angels, and you know how Cas is with intimacy.” Gabriel quickie explained. Sam nodded, understanding. “So… will you help me?” Gabriel asked, his face seemed to flush. Sam quickly nodded, “Yeah, yeah of course, if you’re comfortable with it.” Sam said, moving hair from his face. Gabriel exhaled with relief, “Yeah, I’m comfortable. But I suggest we don’t do it here, my wings can shed feathers more than you'd think, and Dean would kill us if he found the mess.” Gabriel said and Sam nodded. “So… hotel room then?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded, “Probably the best choice.” Gabriel responded. “Okay, I’ll get my wallet and keys.” He said. 

They reached a pretty nice hotel. Gabriel didn’t question. “How big of a room?” Sam asked and Gabriel sighed, “Well, I can fit my wingspan down enough for just a normal room, so whatever you can afford will be fine.” He said and Sam nodded, “Stay here for a moment?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded. The hunter flashed him a smile before he left the vehicle. It took a little bit, but soon Sam came back out, and opened the door for Gabriel. Gabriel chuckled as he stepped out of the car, “Such a gentleman.” He teased and Sam rolled his eyes. He led Gabriel to the elevator, and pressed the button to the correct floor. They went up, and once it stopped, Gabriel followed Sam out. Sam leads Gabriel to the far end of the hallway, and to one of the suites. The  Junior Suite. Sam walks the angel inside and Gabriel is pleasantly surprised. It was significantly bigger than the normal rooms which meant Gabriel had space to stretch his wings out. Gabriel sat on the bed. The only bed. Sam honestly didn’t know where Gabriel wanted to go with this. “Gabe, as you can imagine, I don’t exactly know-” Sam started and Gabriel smiled, “I’ll walk you through it. You’ll get the hang of it pretty quickly.” Gabriel said and Sam nodded. Gabriel stripped his shirt off, and Sam almost wanted to look away but then remembered he’s seeing an archangel's wings. “Close your eyes so I don’t blind you.” Gabriel said and Sam did as he was told.

A bright light filled the room and Sam had to squeeze his eyes close harder. When he was sure it was safe, he opened them, and instantly gasped. They were… gorgeous. Yes they were messy, feathers already falling out and being replaced by newer ones, but holy shit they were the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen. Gabriel felt a little self-conscious at Sam’s staring but he did ask for the others help. When Sam finished gawking he slowly and carefully moved forward. Gabriel's wings were different shades of color. They were mainly golden, different shades of gold. Like honey gold to the stone gold. The tips of Gabriel's wings were different shades of blue, which was unexpected. The wings spread to the side of two of the four walls in the room, luckily the blinds were closed. Sam couldn’t help it, he reached out and brushed a few feathers down, straightening them in the process and the wing twitched. Sam instantly pulled his hand away. “It’s alright, Sam. They’re not used to human contact, so they’re gonna twitch every once in a while. But you’re on the right track, just smooth them out.” Gabriel said and Sam nodded hearing Gabriel. “You’ll tell me if something I do hurts, right?” Sam asked, terrified that he would hurt the angel. “I’ll let you know, don’t worry,” He said chuckling at Sam's worry. “Sammich, it’s not as easy to hurt me as you would think, but if my feathers get any more bent, that could hurt.” Gabriel said as Sam hesitated. That apparently was all Sam needed to get going. He gently brushed through feathers, straightening them down, and enjoying the soft feeling underneath his fingertips. 

Gabriel was trying his hardest to conceal pleasure noises that threaten to escape. It felt so nice to have someone touching his wings, even in the smallest bit. Sometimes his wing would ruffle up and Sam would pause, giving Gabriel time to recompose himself before Sam kept going Eventually, Sam reached the first oil gland, and that right there made Gabriel gasp and keen out a small noise, which made Sam look at him. “Did that hurt?!” He asked, panicked and Gabriel quickly shook his head. “No- No, no, no. You’ve done nothing w-wrong Sam,” Gabriel said, trying his hardest to get himself under control. “Oil glands, they produce an angel's natural oil that slick out and smooth and shine the feathers.” Gabriel said once he was able to talk without sounding desperate. Sam nodded, understanding. He continued to work on the wing, trying his absolute best not to listen to or hear any noises coming from Gabriel that would go straight to his cock. Getting close to the base of the wing was especially difficult on both of them. Gabriel had a hard time controlling his mouth and Sam had a hard time controlling his dick. Once he had finished one wing. Gabriel moved slightly so it was easier to access the other one. Luckily, Sam made an excuse to go to the bathroom, which gave both him and Gabriel a chance to breathe. Gabriel looked at the freshly cleaned wing. It shined like new, and Sam was a natural at it. He went above and beyond in some areas, helping the oil glands spread oil to feathers, making sure the wings were clean. It looked… perfect. Sam soon came back out to work on the second wing. 

Sam, again, worked his magic fingers through the feathers. He had ditched his coat at one point, and his flannel, leaving him in just the undershirt. His hands had angelic oil all over them but Sam couldn’t care less, he just moved. Gabriel was biting his shirt to keep most of his noises concealed. Until Sam had massaged an oil gland, and Gabriel moaned like a pornstar into the shirt, which did nothing to hide it. Holy shit Gabriel wanted to hide in shame. But, whether it was to make Gabriel feel better or not, Sam showed no reaction to it, and just continued and Gabriel was thankful for the mercy of his pride. Sam started moving towards the base again, and Gabriel was now biting his knuckle through his shirt to hide his moans. The pleasure being sent from his wings went straight to his vessel's cock and Gabriel had to hide that too. There was a certain oil gland, near the base of his wings, that Sam pressed his thumb against and Gabriel’s whole wing fluttered, and Gabriel moaned out, “Ngh~ Fuck Sam,” Before he could stop himself. THAT got Sam attention. Gabriel glanced over at Sam, who wasn’t looking at his face, but still at his wing, and watched as Sam gently pressed his thumb against the gland again. Gabriel's whole body shuttered and he moaned out again. 

Gabriel, breathing heavily as Sam decided to pull his hand away, noticed something. Sam cock was pressing HARD against the other’s jeans, and it didn’t look comfortable. Sam seemed to be breathing heavily through his nose. Sam stepped away from the wing, “I think I’ve finished.” Sam said, his voice barely a whisper, but Gabriel heard him loud and clear. Gabriel let himself fall backwards on the bed, making sure his wings didn’t knock anything over. His cock aching to be touched, but Gabriel knew better then to get himself off in front of Sam. His best friend, who’s name he just moaned out. Sam still wasn’t looking Gabriel in the eye, he retreated back to the bathroom for a moment, Gabriel could hear the faucet running. Sam was probably washing his hands. Gabriel tried to calm himself down. He could just lock Sam in the bathroom, quickly get himself off, and act like the door got jammed. But that wouldn’t be kind. Nor did he think he had the mental space to do that anyway. When Sam came back out of the bathroom, Gabriel could see he was still sporting a raging hard on, and his eyes had gone dark. Gabriel thought for a moment. “Sam, can I ask, one more thing from you?” Gabriel asked, sitting up a bit. 

“Yeah, of course.” Sam said, his voice even and calm again, how Sam managed to do it, he’ll never know. “One of my oil glands, it’s not producing enough, maybe just massage it? That’s what I usually do, but I can’t reach that one.” Gabriel said, pointing to one. Sam nodded, “Yeah, of course.” He said, walking over and reaching up to the one Gabriel was talking about. He wasn’t exactly wrong, the gland wasn’t producing as much. Within seconds of Sam touching it, Gabriel is trying to get some sort of release. His head was against a pillow, and he was muffling himself with his hand. Sam massaged it for a good 45 seconds before pulling his hand back and wiping it on a towel he had found. “You know Gabriel. Those sounds are making it, very, very,  _ very,  _ difficult to control myself right now,” Sam stated, running his hand through Gabriel’s feathers. 

Gabriel was done, he needed a release like, yesterday. “Sam! Sam please! I need- fuck I need something!” Gabriel whimpered and Gabriel watched as the color of Sam’s eyes became just a ring, his eyes fully blown lustful now. “Tell me, Gabriel. I have many choices as to make you cum, maybe you should tell me what way you want the most right now.” Sam said, removing his hand from Gabriel’s wing. Only for it to appear again on Gabriel’s pants. Gabriel was wearing sweats, so it was no issue removing them. The boxers did nothing to hide anything and Gabriel couldn’t help the movement his hips made. Shit Sam was going to kill him with this teasing. “Shit~ Sam I don’t really care right now. Hand job, suck me, fuck me! I don’t care! Please!” Gabriel whimpered, shit he hated the effect Sam had on him. “I’ll give you what you want, but it’ll be on my terms, so don’t cum until I say so you understand?” Sam said. Shit. Dom Sam was fucking hot. Gabriel nodded, agreeing, “Okay, okay, no cumming until say so.” He repeated so Sam knew he understood. 

Sam seemed satisfied. He pulled Gabriels boxers off and Gabriel gasps at the freedom of his cock. He now had nothing on his legs, no shirt on, he was fully naked in front of a man he could only imagine getting this close to. Sam surprised Gabriel, and almost made him cum on the spot, because he wrapped that hot mouth around the Angel’s cock and started expertly sucking. Of course he held back, determined to follow Sam’s order. Gabriel threw his head back and moaned, his hips bucking into Sam’s mouth, one hand going down to grip a hand in Sam’s hair, right at the scalp. There was no way on his Father's green earth, that this was his first time doing this. Of course, Sam’s never said whether or not he’s been with a man or not. Putting that aside, Sam hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around him, and Gabriel was going to see stars, until Sam pulled off and left Gabriel gasping for air and begging for more. Gabriel cannot for the life of him, remember if he’s ever been this desperate. He could feel Sam’s hands on him, and suddenly Sam is in front of his face. Gabriel is panting a small bit, but then Sam’s lips are on his. 

Sam is kissing him, and it is the hottest thing ever. The hand in his hair pulled them closer as one of Sam’s hands fisted his cock more. Gabriel didn’t bother fighting Sam, he gave the hunter full control. He trusted Sam. Even like this, he knew Sam would take care of him, and in the best way possible. Sam pulled away much to Gabriel’s demise. “Got enough brain power to mojo lube?” Sam asked and Gabriel didn’t bother snapping. It appeared in his own hand and he handed it to Sam, who popped it open, and whispered, “I’m sure you’re able to do this part with your grace, I just wanna give you the full experience, okay?” He said, pouring lube onto his first two fingers. “Breathe,” He whispers before two fingers prodded his entrance. Gabriel moaned out, more of a gasp than anything, as he felt the sting of the two thick fingers inside of him. They moved and scissored, opening the vessel which sends jolts of pleasure through him. Gabriel was gripping Sam’s shirt, his legs wide open as Sam opened him from the inside. His vessel taking quick breaths of air, as Sam added a third finger. Gabriel’s eyes rolled back as he arched his back. Moaning like a whore, Sam had found his prostate. 

Gabriel wonders on why his body is so obedient. Because had it been anyone else, Gabriel would have cum by now, but nope, he’s holding out for Sam’s word. Gabriel feels a fourth finger and now his whole body is jerking and fucking himself on his fingers. Sam seems to take the hint. He quickly sheds his clothing, Gabriel has never seen a human move that fast. Gabriel got an eye full of Sam’s thick cock and holy shit, nothing on this man is small. Thank everything he was an archangel and could fix any damage done. Sam lubes up his cock, with probably more lube then necessary but holy fuck Gabriel is thankful for it. Sam goes gentle at first, slowly pressing in, and Gabriel arching off the bed the deeper Sam goes. The sting of the pain felt so good mixed in with the pleasure. Sam bottoms out soon enough, their both gasping. Sam has Gabriel’s legs on each of his shoulders, his hair gently brushes against his calves but he pays no mind to it. Sam slowly pulls out and slowly thrusts back in, letting Gabriel get used to the feeling. Gabriel cannot hold still for the life of him. Moaning, gasping, speaking some language that Sam couldn’t recognized. 

“S-Sam please~ ah oh fuck~ please harder, give it to me~ shit fuckin- please!” Gabriel begged, and his wish came true, because Sam pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, hitting his prostate dead on. Gabriel almost flew off the bed, he was sure he could have broken his back as well, well, if he was human. Practically screaming in pleasure, Sam moved his legs so they wrapped around him, and Sam continues that way of thrusting. “Fuck! Yes~ Sam just like- ngh~  **YES** oh holy~” Gabriel wasn’t even trying anymore. His eyes had rolled back, back was arched up, wings were spread out reacting to each trust, legs around him holding him. Sam leaned down to his ear, and Gabriels hands went to his back, scratching gently with his blunt nails. Sam’s thrust got faster, and Gabriel had no clue how much longer he was gonna last. “Do you know how pretty you look? Taking my cock like this? You love this so much huh?” Sam whispers in Gabriel’s ear and Gabriel lets out a high pitched whine. “Take it Gabriel, continue to fall apart under me, you’re doing so good babe,” He whispers and Gabriel gasps out moans in what Sam can only think is enochian. Sam was gonna make Gabriel cum like this, under him. But he got a better idea. He moved carefully, so his wings didn't get hurt, and Gabriel got the memo. 

Now Gabriel was fully riding Sam like a needy whore. Sam’s hair was sprawled out against the pillow and shit that was so hot to Gabriel. That and literally fucking himself on Sam’s cock. Sam’s hands rested on Gabriel’s hips as he helped Gabriel moved smoother. Gabriel had gone from mainly bouncing to just very quickly moving his hips back and forth, Sam thrusting his hips up and down. Sam pulled Gabriel down, his face going to the angels neck and deciding to mark up the area, Gabriel was not healing those any time soon, because he had a choice to, and he needed to see those. Gabriels hands were on the hunters shoulders as the hunter fucked up into him. Gabriel’s pretty sure if he was human he would have been losing his voice. Sam released him after marking him up how he wanted him and Gabriel started properly riding again. Reaching out Sam grabbed Gabriel’s wing and gave a small tug, Gabriel threw his head back, his whole body shaking. “Sam~! Please Sam I need it  **FUCK** I need to cum~ ngh ahhh~ I can’t~” Gabriel started to beg to cum, his vessel couldn’t handle much more of the pleasurable abuse. His prostate giving raw pleasure as Sam repeatedly fucked it. “Cum for me, Gabriel. Now.” Sam demanded and tugged one last time on Gabriel’s left wing. 

Sam saw Gabriel’s wings glow a little bit so he closed his eyes as Gabriel screamed out ‘Yes’ and ‘Sam’ along with curses and words in enochian. Gabriel’s orgasam shook his vessel and Gabriel spasamed, cumming hard, so hard he whited out the room with his grace, breaking light in the room, hell he was lucky the windows didn’t crack. His ass tightened up and clenched and it took all of Sam’s will not to cum right there. When the light went away and Sam opened his eyes, Gabriel was panted heavily, his cum covered both of him. But started to slowly rock his hips, making Sam moan lightly. “Cum in me, Sammy. I wanna feel you fill me deep.” He whispers, his voice sounded broken from screaming like that. The tightness from Gabriel, and the movement, was enough to make Sam throw his head back and grip Gabriels arm, moaning out as he filled Gabriel, muscles spasmed and twitched as well. 

They both came to a stop, breathing heavily. Gabriel didn’t even want to move, he wanted to feel this full forever. Gabriel eventually did come off, making them both moan a bit as Sam’s cum dribbled out of his ass. Sam manhandled Gabriel so his ass was over his face, so Gabriel was sitting on Sam’s face and started to lap up and eat out Gabriel, who moaned and gripped Sam’s bicep. He was oversensitive, but he wasn’t gonna stop Sam. Sam finished cleaning his bruised hole and slowly moved Gabriel to his side. Gabriel happily cuddled into him, and Sam fixed a few of Gabriel’s ruffled feathers that he could reach. 

“If I would have known, asking you to help me with my wings would have led to that, I would have asked so much sooner.” Gabriel said and Sam chuckled, nodding, still breathing a little heavy. “You broke all of the lights,” Sam chuckled and Gabriel laughed, snapping his fingers and everything broken was replaced. “You fucked me too good Winchester,” Gabriel said and Sam chuckled leaning down and kissing Gabriel, who eagerly kissed back. When they pulled back, “Good job, by the way, closing your eyes so I didn’t accidentally blind you.” Gabriel said and Sam chuckled. “I saw your wings glowing so I figured something was about to happen.” Sam said and Gabriel chuckled, “Yea, one of the best orgasms I’ve had in centuries. And I’m not even exaggerating, like, literally centuries,” Gabriel moaned playfully and Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I don’t even remember the last time I came like that, I don’t remember that last time I went that hard.” Sam mummers. Ah yes he does, Ruby, but she can stay the fuck out of this. “Well lucky for you, Sammy, I’m an archangel, you can go as hard as you want.” He chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes smiling. 

Sam shifted so he was holding Gabriel close, his mind starting to wonder.  _ ‘That wasn’t a one time thing was it? No, he’s still here, and the way he's talking… maybe I should just… nah that’ll go too far… right? Jeez why am I like this? We just had mind blowing sex, he brought a side of meI thought I had lost and now I’m doing this shit… wow Sam, wow’  _ His thoughts were interrupted with Gabriel kissing him once again. “Stop overthinking everything, Sam, I’m yours. If you’ll have me.” Gabriel said. 

Sam smiled, leaned up and kissed Gabriel again, “I’ll gladly have you, If you’ll have me. Because I’ve been yours since the day you revealed you were alive.” Sam said and Gabriel smiled, they shared another sweet kiss. They’re each other’s. No matter destiny, no matter what they were made to do. All they need is each other, and their true family. Nobody else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that shit. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to hell
> 
> BTW this is mainly Sabriel account (Gabriel x Sam) So that's a lot of what I will be posting. MAYBE some Sastiel, Destiel, and others. If I'm feeling spicy. 
> 
> Bu-bye! <3


End file.
